


If The Sheets Could Talk

by zetswbo



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blues, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetswbo/pseuds/zetswbo
Summary: It could just be a lonely night, like all others. But they were lovers. Boomer and Bubbles wouldn't need to be lonely again.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 14





	If The Sheets Could Talk

**IF THE SHEETS COULD TALK**

ㅤㅤIt was early. The sun entered the room through the white blinds at the same time that the cool morning breeze cut through the room, but it didn't become a nuisance for the couple. The scent of flowers from the small garden outside already entered the apartment room for which the works were worth. The flowers in the small vases arranged on the support of the window danced according to the wind. The ceiling fan turned slowly, at its minimum power, making the place cooler under the thin sheets where the legs of the blue ruff intertwined with those of the same colored puff; the one who remained asleep beside him.

ㅤㅤThe previous night could have been just an empty and lonely night - just like the others. But they were lovers. And they would never need to be alone again.

ㅤㅤHaving her there made him feel like things were okay - as much as his heart beat out of time, in the usual mismatch that only the blonde was capable of causing.

ㅤㅤA smile played on the young man's thin lips when, still asleep, Bubbles whispered something inaudible and moved into his arms, automatically getting closer. If the delicate expressions and features of her face already made her angelic even when full of emotion, the girl was even more graceful when she was drowsy as she was at that moment, while the sun cast patterns drawn by the shadow of the streaks of the blinds on the ceiling. And the wind was beating weakly. And the sweet aroma invaded the room. And the flowers at the window swayed in the breeze. And the fan spun slowly. And Boomer was increasingly delighted with his girl.

ㅤㅤIf the sheets could talk, they would tell countless stories about those two. Like the previous afternoon, when Bubbles, sitting on Jojo's hip, carried a camera in her hands and took pictures of him. Because he simply loved his messy way, and the way his hair never looked combed. The flash that occasionally lit the walls of the room. The pictures where he hid his face and pretended to be angry. And when he dropped her on the mattress, trying to take the camera for himself. And then she reversed the game, and she was now the target of clear flashes.

ㅤㅤThey would also tell about the many times they danced around the room with the eclectic music he was looking for just thinking about her. And how they sometimes dressed each other's clothes in a childish way. Perhaps, about how Boomer liked to see Utonium wearing his extremely loose shirts, or sinking into his scarf. Either about how Bubbles loved to see him watching the stars in the night sky while propping himself up against the window, or watching a part of the same channel through which, at some other time, he made her sail.

ㅤㅤThey would also talk about the sighs and the laughter the girl gave when Boomer thought about trying to be romantic and ended up getting in the way of reading poetry.

ㅤㅤBut, of course, they would also say about the nights that Utonium spent in the open whenever the city was attacked and it was Boomer who fought went on a mission without consulting the others, about how she was concerned about her well being. They would say that every time he got hurt in battle, it was Bubbles who took care of his injuries and insisted on being the only one to do that, even when his injuries could not even be considered serious - even when they went from scratches to deeper cuts. And so, he also did it for her. Finally, they would try to formulate a sentence explaining all the happiness Bubbles felt at seeing him coming home, whole, but they would not be able to measure all the joy she felt whenever they were together.

ㅤㅤThey could tell about the promises they made to each other about never falling in love with someone else. Or about pillow wars, love nights and tired mornings - as well as that one. About the hours they spent reviewing the footage they did with Bubbles' camera from the days they went out together.

ㅤㅤThey could tell thousands of stories, but... in that moment, they would tell about how Boomer could only think of how _lucky_ he could be just to have her around.


End file.
